The present invention relates to apparatus and/or process for power conversion, and vehicles such as electric vehicle or fuel cell vehicle or vehicle having two or more power sources.
U.S. Ser. No. 2002/0038732 A1 (corresponding to Published Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2002-118981, paragraphs 0004–0006, FIG. 1) shows a vehicle equipped with a power supply system having a dc-dc converter for driving a motor with power from a fuel cell and a battery so as to improve the efficiency and response. A dc-dc converter is used also in a vehicle having two dc voltage sources.